STEELE INC CUARTA PARTE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: RS & LH return to the city Los Angeles and each other one sings on their own what will happen. They go out to dinner and return to Laura's house to unleash their passion. Laura arrives on Monday al the agency and Mildred has some new news realizing right away that Miss Holt looks different. It's a very hot ep.A big surprise awaits Laura. Enjoy it!


Fourth part STEELE INC-STEELE SPAWNING

They arrived in Los Angeles at sunset. They had lunch in a nice restaurant holding a pleasant conversation. He tried to make her comfortable as the gentleman she was, at all times. The quality of the wine improved substantially. The shared meal was enjoyed. They left the restaurant holding hands however he noticed that she was tense. The tension increased as the city so well known to them appeared ahead and submerged them in its familiar streets a few meters from the attic.

She had driven the Rabbit concentrated and silent. When they reached the attic he said:

We have arrived, Laura ... and he waited.

Leave me here and come back later with the car, Sir ... Remington ... maybe you want to clean up and rest ...

Would you like me to come back at seven and go somewhere quiet for dinner?

She smiled and accepted the suggestion.

She took her bag with the dirty clothes and they said goodbye with a kiss on the lips that did not promise anything else at the moment.

He placed himself behind the wheel of the Rabbit and, giving him a smile that denoted physical fatigue, said goodbye.

He arrived at the Rossmore and the first thing he did was to book two places in a good restaurant by phone. I wanted to make that night something special.

On a second call he commissioned something for the next day ...

He thought then, while showering what possibilities Laura and he would have once back in the agency. He was very worried about the return to the ring. He did not know if Laura would put restrictions on her moments of intimacy or if she would be willing to take things to a completely professional level without the rest of the world knowing what they were doing.

If someone had asked him, he would have said that he did not feel like letting things get cold. He did not care that everyone knew that Laura and he were together as a couple, as lovers or whatever others wanted to think. They were in 1985 not in 1800!

Laura while showering, looked at his face in the mirror and modeling before him saw that there was something different in his appearance. She felt much more female and seductive. The image that the mirror gave him back was of a woman who had enjoyed hours of real pleasure. It struck her that Remington had not objected when it came time to leave, respecting her wishes. She loved that he did it. She would not have been able to leave if it had been the other way around and maybe he would have invited her to her Rossmore flat and she would not have had the courage to refuse ...

Oh, she was a woman of the eighties ... making love was something that had been latent in them for a very long time ...

Make love with him. Only with him. It had to be precisely him ... She let the warm water run down her forms, appeasing the desire she felt in her just thinking about him. In his hands, in his touches ... HE ... A great explorer. God! How I wanted to see him again.

Draw back the door, give him step ... Allow him to take her in his arms and do with her hair, with his shoulders, with his hips whatever he wanted. The mere thought of that was exciting her as she dropped the water on her shoulders and patiently soaped her private parts.

Showered and dressed in underwear, she put on the robe she always wore and went to bed with a book in her hand. She never passed the first page. She closed her eyes. He thought of her mother. She would be totally happy if she found out, if she knew the things they had been doing in San Diego. Closing her eyes hard, she mentally discarded the idea. Her mother should not know for now. Mildred Mildred was something else. The astute Mildred would know at once. She thought that when she arrived at the office at nine o'clock, the secretary, the friend, the girl-to-girl confidant would want to catch up immediately and with all the bloody details.

L aura laughed. He laughed shamelessly. She rested her head on the pillow with wide eyes, dreamers, imagining that he was there, on the other side of the bed, naked, gloriously excited, giving her a magnificent vision of him naked ... Suddenly a shadow crossed the look at her. Would he leave it when the enthusiasm of the conquest passed and ended? Flashes of him disappearing mixed with images of his own father that disappeared overnight. She felt a strong anguish. No. His Remington would not, his Lord Steele would not. He would understand his reluctance and accept some rules so that the relationship would not be conflicting for both of them. She understood at that very moment that what had taken place in San Diego had been too strong for both of them and she did not believe for a moment that Remington thought differently.

Laura drew Steele's gestures in her mind during all the time shared by them in the hotel and knew that he was not going to stop looking for the closeness, the warmth of being together again.

During the first year they had experienced many complex, exciting, comic situations, sometimes lacking in harmony and other provocative on both sides. He was not a predictable man. She never dreamed that he was. Many times she had been about to give in to her innate seduction but the wait had been worth it.

They were much more mature to face a lasting relationship. If she truly was an independent and intelligent woman of the eighties, her assessment of what she expected from the relationship would have to be different. Not just thinking of getting married like many of her few friends, or former classmates of her, catching a good husband understanding something like what her sister Frances understood: Financial security, children, he working and she at home darning socks , deciding domestic things, going to church on Sundays as a family and she polishing the dishes to be proud of. She also could not imagine having children with Remington but, in the light of several events would love to carry in his womb a son of this rascal that without a doubt had entered not only the agency but in his heart and she felt that it was going to love when one day some daughter of yours asked her when she had realized that dad was the right one, it was "that and no other" to be able to tell her ... that it was from the first time she saw him.

Would he play with her feelings? He had personally verified that she was of clear, firm feelings, that when she gave her heart to someone she did it deeply, conscientiously. She gave everything. Why did he have to be at the agency that day when Wilson Jeffries showed up? Why did he have to have such an exact vision of what Wilson had been in her life? Why, then, did he claim that place in her feelings? Would it be to prove to her that he was the one?

With those and other more revealing thoughts she fell deeply asleep. The alarm clock rang at six o'clock in the afternoon. That gave her an hour to be ready.

She left her hair loose on her shoulders. She chose a dress that nobody would have called conservative but not daring. She smiled satisfied with the image of herself that the mirror gave her. Remington's eyes when he reached the loft spoke for themselves. He was dressed in an impeccable gray suit, a white shirt and the blue striped tie she had given him on his last birthday. He wore gold cufflinks and was wearing a perfume that mixed very masculine aromas. All of her nerve terminals went into furious alertness when she sensed it.

You are splendid, Laura. "He said dragging the words as he did when she left him impacted with his natural elegance and freshness. She also complied:

You look very handsome, Mr. Steele ...

The smile she gave him was captivating and inviting at the same time. So much so, that Steele cupped his hands, put them in the base of her neck and entwined them at the nape of her neck, pulling her to his lips, kissing her softly and contently. They sighed longingly. He murmured:

Let's go?

She took a small silver purse that matched her shoes and the beautiful black lamé dress she had chosen for that occasion and he placed a coat over her shoulders.

He felt that he really was lost. Yes. Absolutely lost. If his desire and attraction were already something very strong for her, he knew at that moment that this determined, brave and tremendously attractive woman had managed to catch him in their networks. It was not that Laura had deliberately wanted to catch him but the new sensation of him was that Laura was definitely not a woman to have a good time. DO NOT. She was the woman to stay in him, in his heart and in his thoughts. He wanted her nights, the days with her, the sensations that only she was able to make him feel inside his chest at heart level.

If anyone had ever hinted that Laura Holt was the woman he wanted to have more than sex with, maybe he would have laughed. He did not want to laugh now. Was he in love with Laura as Felicia had once said? If what he felt was not love for her, it was so very similar. Anna Simpson herself had disappeared. He could not practically remember the face of that woman who in some prison paid her guilt for the murder of her husband Raymond Merleau. The rest of the women he had been involved with were not even a clear picture in his mind.

That night he had eyes and absolute dedication for Laura. Laura was his world. Laura was love.

The dinner was the shortest that both of them could endure. They needed to get to her house or his apartment and love each other madly. The tense bodies of both were clamoring for it.

They didn't realize that poor Claude had commented how splendid the night was. Nor did they listen to the music until they saw some two or three couples dancing and they joined the dance. When Remington took her in his arms, when he breathed in her perfume and she in his, they realized that it was playing "Fascination" and that was their song ever since and for a long time. With just two or three more laps to the dance floor they left the place. Remington took the plaque from the table that said his own name engraved in bronze and put it in the pocket of his jacket when Laura went to check her makeup in the ladies' room.

They ran through the streets in the car to reach the attic.

They started kissing as soon as they closed the attic door. These were urgent kisses, warm, sweet, full of promises and so caressing that only the two of them could give them to each other.

Laura moaned in anticipation. He grunted at so many clothes to be released and so much zipper to go down, but from all this he made a magical moment. The glances they passed were charged with anxiety, with lust. He descended to the limits where until a second ago the neckline of her dress had been and he sowed kisses that intimate sector between the shoulders and the beginning of the small but so exciting breasts of her.

Already in bed, he began a seduction infinitely pleasurable. She did something that neither in the best books of Charlotte or Mitchell Knight could have been written. Lying on the bed, he began to kiss her from the feet slowly, climbing the instep, stopping at the ankles of her and following with very sweet traces down the calf to the knee. He amused himself by licking his hot tongue on her knees, knowing every sensitive spot. He climbed up to walk with wet warm kisses around the thigh and continuing to the hip. There he felt a slight tremor of Laura. But he continued to adore every inch of his wife's body because ... this was HIS WIFE. She would never again be able to tell that someone had walked her body with the skill with which Remington was doing it. He wanted no stretch of that body of her to remain without touching the touch of his lips.

He stopped at the firm nipple breasts, he sucked, licked, drank from them a nectar that only he found for himself there. He kissed the fingers of her left hand and followed her up to his shoulders and he started down the right side. He sucked on her neck delicately but avoiding leaving his mark no matter how much he wanted to do it. Laura writhed beneath him. She already wanted him madly. However, she let him do it. She only incited him by following him through his skin with her hands that, given the excitement, they could not be as expert as his lips.

She put her lips on his neck and she did suck hard and left a mark where the shirt would cover her. He moaned, he murmured, hugging him in ecstasy. He continued to sow kisses all over her body, with his virile member in full erection. He kissed her abdomen, her belly. He stopped fascinated in her navel which caused a choked cry ... Re ... ming ... ton ...!

Now it was the turn of her forehead, of the hollow of each of her ears, of tasting her lobes, temples, perfect thin jaw and her decided chin ... He kissed her eyes, the tip of her nose ...

He spread kisses distributed between her hair and shoulders. With an enormous ductility he made her face down, beginning the routine of kissing the back, following the line of the spine and ending in the perfect roundness of her buttocks. Then came the hollow behind the knee, something very exciting for a fiery man like him. When he was satisfied with kissing her, he placed her face-to-face again and he settled himself between her legs because he could no longer bear the wait for possessing her as deeply as possible.

She was so expectant that she urged him between drowned sighs.

Remington please ...

Remington, now, please ...

He lingered maliciously away from her body already burned by the burning desire that had been created at the slow fire of his lips. He wanted to see her beg that he possessed her completely. When he saw those brown eyes with a devastating shine, he repositioned himself between the legs that she separated for him immediately. He played with his erect cock at the door of her desire. However, his desire was as impetuous as hers and he could not stand it much longer. He penetrated her without further ado but with absolute gentleness like every time they had made love. He was a lover with capital letters. Laura, the brain analyst Laura had no place in her head for another thought than the fact of being loved by such a seductive man.

Remington ... Remington ... sweetie ...

His nails dug into his back.

They breathed panting.

The gasps became more inciting to the ears of both and she was encouraged to entwine her legs so much around his hip that he entered her full, forceful interior, filling her completely without leaving a space between that sector of their bodies. She held him inside her to feel it. She could feel it in fullness. She squeezed, she absorbed. He maintained his erection splendidly. He was going to stay there like a slave if that was really what she wanted. She put a bolt by putting her feet around him and held him until he heard him say to her between passionate kisses:

Laura ... LAU-RA ... oh, for God's sake, LAURA ! Holy God, do you know what you do to me darling?

She loosened her legs only for him to come and go at will of her sex giving her exquisite pleasure with each glorious firm and implacable onslaught. Until she could not either.

Are you ready, my love? DO YOU FLY with me, my life? He panted with his breath laden with desire

She wished she could nod, but it was her eyes that gave him a forceful yes. With her nails stuck in his back, she let herself be swept away by passion and concluded between fireworks of looks and crazy sensations a sexual act that none of them had ever experienced before.

The impact of the passion was etched into each crease of the delicate sheets of LAURA's bed where no one before him had made love to her. That was the new bed she had bought after losing all the furniture in her house. No one had slept there with her. Except the secrets of Frances and Donald and the rest of Hammer and his coach that bed had no secrets from Laura at the time of love, but now, that huge bed would witness that ardor of them that at dawn it was repeated without resembling again to anything they had done before. Steele was an innovative consummate lover.

As Remington thought it would happen, she got up as soon as he was asleep again. She took a bath, put on clean clothes and without making a sound so as not to wake him up, she prepared a coffee boiling water in a jug, so that the whistling of the teapot would not bother him. At half past eight she quietly went to work.

Remington had actually listened to everything attentively and received the kiss on the cheek and the tender gesture of her unsuccessfully accommodating the strand of his unruly hair, believing it to be asleep. That liked him. Some time later he got up, took a shower and changed into the same clothes from the previous night that were not very presentable after they were scattered on the floor around the bed. Devils! He exclaimed to himself, contemplating the wrinkled shirt and the trousers in not very good condition to be used again. He decided he was going to get a taxi and he would go through the Rossmore to change his clothes as soon as he could. He had a coffee and barely a biscuit, thinking that at noon Laura and he would have time to eat something more substantial.

Laura arrived at the office five minutes after Mildred. The woman looked at her with inquisitive eyes from the moment she entered through the glass doors. Laura greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Good morning, Miss Holt. Where was the whole weekend? I did not meet with you or the boss to tell you that George Mulch left everything in order and is already planning another big business in San Diego but without us as protagonists or as a minimum inspiration.

Well done, Mildred exclaimed Laura without answering the question but Mildred, who was no fool, looked at those dreamy little eyes of her, where there was a clean and roguish glow and she began to think that something very good had happened between Miss Holt and the boss.

There's something in the office for you ... said the woman, dragging her words suggestively.

Laura looked at her with her eyes asking what that would be and entered humming a meaningless song between her lips.

When he entered, he was left in one piece. Ecstatic In the middle of the desk was waiting for the biggest bouquet of red roses that she could ever imagine being prepared in the flower shops of the city. Three dozen ... She blushed, interpreting the quantity immediately and anticipating herself to the reading of the card of the envelope that was in the middle of the delicate delicate flowers.

"A dozen of the most beautiful roses for every moment you managed to make me the happiest man in the world. Remington. "

She squeezed the envelope with the card against her chest. She kissed the card and smiled like a schoolgirl. A soft tap at her door brought her out of her reverie. With a sigh she said:

Pass you ...!

Mildred came in and smiling said: Beautiful flowers, right? They arrived as soon as I opened the door of the agency ... and just arrived two dozen more ... she announced

The cadet of the florist received a generous tip from Laura and retired. The second bouquet was even more beautiful than the other, coral-colored roses, with a new card that Mildred tried at all costs to read out of the corner of her eye.

Wow, someone who is happy or very grateful, Miss Holt!

Well, Mildred, there's no point in continuing to hide it ... send them to these Reming ... Mr. Steele ...

And ... what is the reason if you can know ...?

Well, we ... you know ... him and me ...

Laura felt the blush on her cheeks.

Oh, did one of you finally make me a case and he stayed still so that the other could ...

Oh, Mildred ... we have not been exactly still ...

Mildred smiled mischievously at seeing her as blushing as a shy teenager and said:

-I'll bring coffee and I'll be all ears!

TO BE CONTINUE-


End file.
